This invention relates to the field of digital phase-locked loops and specifically to an improved phase comparator circuit for use in a digital phase-locked loop in which the phase comparator circuit utilizes the digital phase-locked loop output signal to sample a received data signal and generates phase advance and phase retard signal based on a comparison between the samples. The phase comparator circuit is configured to cooperate with a multiple frequency digital phase-locked loop wherein phase advance and phase retard signals are delayed if a frequency adjustment is in process.